


Lizak

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [54]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iloveyouallxxx: Jako iż kocham Twoje prompty, chętnie złożę propozycję :) Larry - Louis ma 8 lat i przychodzi do sklepu ze słodyczami państwa Stylesów. Widzi na wystawie wielkiego kolorowego lizaka, ale jego mama nie chce mu go kupić, więc 5-letni Harry przemyca go dla niego :3 Potem po latach Louis znowu przychodzi do tego sklepu i widzi Harry’ego, który wydoroślał i jest wyższy od niego. Louis z nim flirtuje i gdzieś zaprasza, a na koniec Hazz daje mu tego samego lizaka co przed laty. Dużo fluffu proszę ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizak

Dźwięk dzwonka, powieszonego nad drzwiami poinformował o przybyciu kolejnego klienta, a raczej dwóch. W sklepie pojawiła się kobieta razem ze swoim synem. Błękitne tęczówki 8-latka przesuwały się po całym pomieszczeniu. Widział jak długa kolejka ciągnie się do kasy, na co cicho jęknął. Dzisiaj wracali do Doncaster, ale przed wyjazdem z Londynu jego mama postanowiła zrobić zakupy w tym sklepie, który tak wszyscy zachwalali. Podobno można było tu zdobyć bardzo dobre słodkości. Louisowi zależał, aby jak najszybciej stąd iść i wrócić do domu, gdzie czekali na niego koledzy. Dodatkowo ciocia, którą odwiedzili uparła się, że mają zostać na obiedzie, więc to nie tak, że od razu po wyjściu stąd będą mogli pojechać do Doncaster.  
Jay podeszła do kolejki, rozglądając się i zastanawiając co mogłaby kupić. Louis grzecznie stanął obok swojej matki i również się rozglądał. Jego uwagę przykuł duży okrągły lizak, zwijający się jak muszla ślimaka, mieniący się różnymi kolorami.  
\- Mamo – pociągnął kobietę za bluzkę, patrząc się do góry.  
\- Co się stało Boo Bear – uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na syna.  
\- Mamo – jęknął chłopiec – Nie mów tak na mnie.  
\- Lou, co się stało? – powtórzyła pytanie.  
\- Kupisz mi tego lizaka? – wskazał palcem na wystawę, gdzie leżała ta konkretna słodkość. Kobieta spojrzała w tamtym kierunku.  
\- Nie – pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- Proszę – spojrzał wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczami na swoją rodzicielkę z nadzieją, że to pomoże.  
\- Nie Lou.  
\- Dlaczego? – wydął dolną wargę, zakładając ręce na piersi i tupiąc nogą.  
\- Znając ciebie, zjesz go od razu całego i później będziesz jęczał, że cię brzuch boli.  
\- Ale… - próbował zaprotestować.  
\- Louis powiedziałam nie – spojrzała ostro na syna, tym samym dając mu znać, aby przestał.  
Naburmuszony szatyn odwrócił się plecami do mamy i ponownie rozejrzał po sklepie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na małym chłopcu, z burzą czekoladowych loczków i dużymi zielonymi oczami. Widział jak malec uważnie się w niego wpatruje. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i pomachał dłonią. Widział jak chłopiec się speszył i uciekł za ladę. Widocznie jego rodzicem był ktoś z pracowników. Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, dalej rozglądając się na boki i szukając czegoś co mogłoby pomóc mu zabić nudę, kiedy ponownie zobaczył nieznanego mu chłopca. Tym razem na jego twarzy gościł nieśmiały uśmiech, a w policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki. Pomachał do małego Tomlinsona, pokazując mu, aby do niego podszedł.  
Louis spojrzał na swoją mamę, jednak ona nawet nie zauważyła loczka, zainteresowana tym co jest na wystawie i zastanawiając się co powinna kupić.  
Ponownie spojrzał na chłopca i z uśmiechem do niego podszedł.  
\- Cześć jestem Louis – przedstawił się młodszemu. Zielonooki był od niego niższy o głowę.  
\- Harry – odpowiedział, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki rumieniec – Mam coś dla ciebie – wyciągnął rękę zza pleców w kierunku Louisa, a w dłoni trzymał lizaka, którego chciał szatyn. Jego niebieskie oczy zrobiły się większe na widok słodkości.  
\- Um…dziękuję, ale nie mogę – pokręcił głową – Ty nie możesz mi tego dać, bo to będzie kradzież – wytłumaczył młodszemu.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową, a loki wesoło podskakiwały na jego głowie – To sklep moich rodziców. Pozwolili mi wziąć tego lizaka – wytłumaczył.  
\- Dziękuję – Louis posłał chłopakowi szeroki uśmiech, odbierając od niego lizaka.  
*****  
\- Zayn po co mnie tu zaciągnąłeś? – Louisa wysiadł z auta, idąc za swoim przyjacielem i cały czas marudził.  
Zamiast siedzieć teraz w mieszkaniu i grać w fife z Niallem lub oglądać jakiś głupi serial, szedł jedną z londyńskich ulic, szukając sklepu artystycznego. Tak właściwie po co on tutaj był? To Zayn chciał tam iść nie on.  
\- Zamknij się Tommo – fuknął na szatyna, zatrzymując się przed wejściem do sklepu – Dobrze wiesz, że potrzebuję kogoś, kto mi pomoże przewieźć wszystko do mieszkania, a tylko ty masz samochód.  
Prychnął, odwracając się tyłem do Malika, a jego wzrok spoczął na sklepie pod drugiej strony ulicy. Wydawał mu się on bardzo znajomy.  
\- Louis, idziesz?  
\- Zaraz przyjdę – rzucił przez ramię i przeszedł przez jezdnię, zatrzymując się przed wejściem do sklepu.  
Zerknął na witrynę sklepową, gdzie na wstawie znajdowało się pełno słodkości. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wielkim okrągłym lizaku, wtedy sobie przypomniał. Był tutaj z mamą i syn właścicieli podarował mu właśnie takiego lizaka. Na to wspomnienie jego usta ułożyły się w lekkim uśmiechu.  
Pchnął drzwi, wchodząc do środka, a po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Sklep był pusty, nawet przy kasie nie było żadnego pracownika. Podejrzewał, że musi być na zapleczu.  
Rozglądał się dookoła, zastanawiając się czy coś tu się zmieniło przez te 12 lat, ale wszystko było identyczne jak wtedy. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chłopaku, który właśnie pojawił się przy ladzie. Jego duże zielone oczy skanowały sylwetkę Louisa, jego brązowe loki wykręcały się w różne kierunku, a pełne, różowe usta układały w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, przez co w policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki.  
Louis stał przypatrując się chłopakowi i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten 5-latek, który wtedy podarował mu lizaka stoi właśnie kilka metrów od niego i jest tak cholernie przystojny. Bo oczywiście nie miał wątpliwości, że to Harry. Po chwili jednak się opanował i przywdział na twarz swój najlepszy uśmiech. Podszedł do lady i zauważył, że loczek jest od niego wyższy. Podobało mu się to.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się – Harry, prawda?  
Styles przygryzł wargę, kiwając głową, a na jego policzki wstąpił lekki rumieniec.  
\- Ty jesteś Louis? – zapytał, a Louis czuł jak miękną mu kolana na dźwięk niskiego głosu loczka.  
\- Pamiętasz mnie? – był lekko zaskoczony.  
Harry miał wtedy 5 lat i codziennie na pewno widział mnóstwo klientów, a mimo to zapamiętał Louisa.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową – Dałem ci lizaka.  
\- Wiesz zawsze się zastanawiałem, dlaczego mi go dałeś? – przekrzywił lekko głowę, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Um… - młodszy się speszył i spuścił głowę wpatrując się w swoje dłonie - Chciałeś go, a twoja mama nie chciała ci go kupić.  
\- No tak, ale tutaj na pewno widziałeś wiele podobnych sytuacji. Innym dzieciom też dawałeś słodycze? – uśmiechnął się zadziornie, wiedział po reakcji loczka, że coś jest na rzeczy.  
\- N-nie – pokręcił głową, wprawiając swoje loki w ruch.  
\- Czym zasłużyłem na ten zaszczyt?  
\- Ja…um…twoje oczy…  
\- Słucham? – nie bardzo rozumiał.  
\- Spodobały mi się twoje oczy – jego głowa cały czas była spuszczona.  
\- Ach tak – zadziorny uśmiech ponownie pojawił się na jego twarzy – Skoro tak bardzo podobają ci się moje oczy, to może tym razem dasz mi coś innego? – zapytał, pochylając się nad ladą – Tak po za tym, twoje oczy również są piękne i bardzo mi się podobają.  
\- Słucham? – loczek poderwał swoja głowę, patrząc się na niższego chłopaka, a jego twarz przybrała jeszcze bardziej czerwonego koloru.  
\- Co powiesz na numer telefonu, żebym mógł się z tobą skontaktować i zabrać np. do kina?  
\- N-na randkę – pisnął.  
\- Tak na randkę, więc jak? – zaśmiał się. Musiał przyznać, że Harry był strasznie uroczy.  
\- P-poczekasz chwilę? – zapytał.  
\- Jasne – Louis był lekko zdezorientowany. Nie odstał odpowiedzi, a Harry chciał, aby na coś zaczekał.  
Loczek odszedł od lady, znikając w wejściu na zaplecze. Po chwili wrócił stając przed szatynem Jego policzki były zarumienione, usta ułożone w nieśmiałym uśmiechy, a dłonie schowane za plecami.  
\- I jaka jest odpowiedź?  
\- Proszę – Styles wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Trzymał w niej takiego samego lizaka, jakiego podarował Lou 12 lat wcześniej.  
\- Lizak? – zdziwił się, sięgając po niego – Dziękuję, ale… - uciął, kiedy zauważył na folii, która otaczała słodkość, rząd cyfr napisanych czarnym mazakiem. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – W takim razie do zobaczenia Harry – spojrzał na chłopaka, puszczając do niego oczko i skierował się do wyjścia – I dziękuję za lizaka – dodał, kiedy był już przy drzwiach.


End file.
